


Grunkle Ford = Cave Johnson

by LordRebeccaSama



Category: Gravity Falls, Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordRebeccaSama/pseuds/LordRebeccaSama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All because Grunkle Ford is voiced by the guy who voiced Cave Johnson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lemons

**Author's Note:**

> Send me suggestions for other Cave Johnson lines.
> 
> I'm marking it complete for now, but subscribe because I'll probably make more when more episodes with Ford come out.

  
  



	2. Praying Mantis DNA




End file.
